Khris Middleton
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Middleton with the Milwaukee Bucks |- No. 22 - Milwaukee Bucks |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' Small Forward |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' Charleston, South Carolina |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' American |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' 217 lbs (98 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' Porter-Gaud School (Charleston, SC) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' Texas A&M (2009-12) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' 2012 / Round: 2 / Pick: 39th overall |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Detroit Pistons |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' 2012-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2012-2013 Detroit Pistons |- |2013-present Milwaukee Bucks |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *All-Big 12 Second Team (2011) *Old Spice Classic All-Tournament Team (2011) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} James Khristian Middleton born (August 12, 1991), is an American Small Forward who plays for the Milwaukee Bucks of the NBA. Middleton played college basketball for Texas A&M before he was selected as the 9th pick in the 2nd round of the 2012 NBA Draft by the Detroit Pistons. Collegiate career 'Freshman ' After being nominated for the 2009 McDonald's All-American Boys Game, Khris Middleton chose to attend Texas A&M over South Carolina, Michigan, Virginia Tech, and Saint Joseph's on May 30, 2008. As a freshman with the Aggies, Middleton played in all 34 of his teams' games although he averaged only 7.2 PPG, 3.7 RPG, and 1.1 APG. 'Sophomore' But with the departure of current NBA basketball player Donald Sloan for Middleton's sophomore year, Khris Middleton quickly rose to lead Texas A&M in points and was also one of the teams' top rebounders. This improvement led him to be named to the All-Big 12 Second Team by the National Association of Basketball Coaches in 2011. He was also named to the Old Spice Classic All-Tournament Team along with Carleton Scott, Jon Leuer, Reggie Jackson, and Tim Abromaitis. Texas A&M also qualified for the NCAA Tournament during Middleton's sophomore year, where they lost in the first round to Florida State with a score of 50-57. 'Junior' He slightly cooled down in his junior year after head coach Mark Turgeon left for Maryland, failing to make either the All-Big 12 First or Second Team (although he was a unanimous choice to the preseason All-Big 12 team), with the arrival of Washington transfer Elston Turner . Professional career 'Detroit Pistons' Middleton was selected as the 9th pick in the 2nd round of the 2012 NBA Draft by the Detroit Pistons . He averaged only 6.1 PPG, 1.9 RPG, and 1.0 APG with the Pistons. On December 12, 2012, he was assigned to the Fort Wayne Mad Ants of the NBA Development League, where played only three games before being quickly recalled by the Pistons in just one week. 'Milwaukee Bucks' On July 31, 2013, Khris Middleton was acquired by the Milwaukee Bucks along with Brandon Knight and Viacheslav Kravtsov in exchange for Brandon Jennings , who was sent to the Detroit Pistons. He emerged as an excellent shooter with Milwaukee, being one of just three NBA players to play over 350 minutes and still record a field goal percentage higher than .460 through his first 15 games. Category:Born in 1991 Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:American basketball players Category:Players who wear/wore number 22 Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Drafted by Detroit Pistons Category:Texas A&M alumni Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:South Carolina natives Category:NBA D-League players Category:Fort Wayne Mad Ants players Category:Junior draft picks